Ecchi Adventures:Harem Conquest
by Danny boy 20000
Summary: Daniel was just your everyday teen till he woke up on a alien planet populated by only the sexiest anime babes in history,What ecchi and perverted situations will he get up to as he explores the vast planet of endow.(Self-Insert) (OCXHarem)


**Chapter 1: My Own Anime Harem WTF!?**

* * *

 **Hi guys, this my first ever written story and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from Fairy Tail,Tenjho tenge and Kenichi History's migthest disciple belong to their rightful owners other than my own OC.**

 **Summary: Daniel was just your everyday teen till he woke up on a alien planet populated by only the sexiest anime babes in history,What ecchi and perverted situations will he get up to as he explores the vast planet of endow.(Self-Insert) (OCXHarem)**

* * *

"Normal speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

Well this isn't what I expected.

I woke up in a stupor unsure of my surroundings as I found myself in a king-sized bed draped in silk sheets, I slowly began to survey the room around me which I noticed was filled with women, beautiful women if I do say so myself as they were all dressed in tight maid outfits only seen in anime. I panicked as I slowly came to the realisation that I wasn't in my own room anymore and surrounded by women I'd never seen before, as I calmed down I plucked up the courage to ask one of the women nearest to me whose breasts seemed to spill out of her uniform and bounce with every breath she took where I was

"e-excuse me." I stuttered

"Yes master."

" _Master!?"_

"You wouldn't happen to know where I am or who I am for a matter fact would you?"

"Master are you alright."

"Uh….no not really I'm not sure where I am or who you are"

"M-Master don't tell me you have amnesia." She stuttered

"I think so. All I remember is that my name is Daniel minamoto."

"Well master My name is Maya Natsume, your personal maid and one of your many lovers" she says nonchalantly

"Lover!? W-Wait what do mean by one of?" I shout confused

"well master."

"Daniel, call me Daniel" I say

"Well Daniel you are the last and current head of the Minamoto family, who are most famously known to of built Minamoto industries, a multi-billion dollar company known throughout the world. Due to you being the last of your family your parents arranged multiple marriage contracts in hopes of you reviving the Minamoto family from the ground up."

"Wait a minute are you telling me that I run a multibillion dollar business?"

"Yes."

"With my very own harem of beautiful women."

"Yes."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"Mast-I mean Daniel would you like to meet the other girls." Maya asked

"U-um sure. Why not."

"Ok. Girls line up and reintroduce yourselves." Maya shouted

After this I was welcomed to the sight of two women all eluding a presence of sexiness and playfulness. The first to introduce themselves was named Ezra Scarlet, who possessed long, lavish scarlet hair, which seemed to cascade down past her shoulders slopping over the two mountains she called breasts. Her breasts seemed to strain against her dress fighting to break free of their constraints moving up in down in rhythmic fashion with every breath she took much like Maya's. Her ass stuck out of dress in all its glory as it failed to contain the two milky orbs known as her ass cheeks, my eyes became glued to her ass tracking its every movement it made until she said

"You can touch it if you want." Ezra stated abruptly

"S-sorry what?"

"My ass you can touch it, here I'll get you started." Ezra repeated as she guided my hands towards the two beach balls she called her ass.

As my hand made contact she gasped

"AHH-be gentle with it." Ezra moaned as a blush began to develop on her face.

"S-sorry about that."

I began to slowly caress her ass as my hands began to sink into its soft and doughy texture as I let go and spanked her ass.

"Nya." Ezra moaned in shock

"I-I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me there for a second." I stated in genuine shock at my actions as I began to profusely apologise.

"I-it's OK. You used do it with us all the time as your way of showing us affection". Ezra stuttered

"Wait this is normal for me?"

"Well yes, you do the same thing with Shigure but with her breasts." Ezra stated as I looked to her in awe then confusion.

"Whose Shigure? I only see you and Maya in the room at the moment" I say confused as I look around the room for another person.

"She's behind you." Maya and Ezra said in unison,as I turned around only to came face to face with a woman with lighting shaped eyebrows and deep purple eyes encompassed by a heart-shaped face with long raven black hair tied into a ponytail draping past her shoulders staring right at me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I fell in shock due to her sudden appearance.

"Ah…. Sorry." Shigure mutters.

"That's ok I was just shocked at your sudden appearance. "I breathed out as I picked myself up.

As I stood up I saw Shigure's body in full view, instead of wearing a maid outfit like Ezra and Maya she wore a waist high pink, floral kimono which seemed to hug her hourglass figure tightly as it concealed a chainmail undershirt which to strain against her chest. I was struck with at how massive her tits were as they beat out both Maya's and Ezra's by miles, as they seemed to cause holes to form in her undershirt as her nipples pocked out of the chainmail and show through her tight kimono.

"H…cup." Shigure whispered

"What?" I say confused

"My…. breast size is a …H-cup."

My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped as I muttered

"H-H cup!" I exclaim

Yes…...I'm the biggest out of Ezra and Maya who are both E-cup's."

"W-wow" I stuttered

Internally I jumped for joy as I had my very own harem of big titty and phat ass girls at my beck and call, but at that moment I realised I recognised their names from somewhere.

" _Wait? Ezra Scarlet, Maya Natsume and Shigure. These are all names of sexy anime characters!"_

As I came to the realisation that I had a harem of several of the sexiest anime babes from different franchises, which confused me as I was sure they were just fictional characters.

"Hey Maya, you wouldn't happen to know the name of this planet, would you?" I asked curiously as I turned towards her desperately craving answers to my current predicament.

"Why yes, we currently reside on planet endow"

"Endow?, why is it called that." I asked

"Well endow is home to some of the most physically endowed people in the known universe including you."

"Wait s-so your saying I have a massive you know what you know what"

"Cock why yes and one of the biggest on the entire planet if I might mention." Maya stated proudly with a every growing blush colouring her face bright red."

I sat back in my bed assessing in my current situation.

" _So, it seems I'm on a planet entirely populated by sexy anime babes from different anime series and blessed with a Massive dick to boot. Wtf is my life!? Well whatever may as well embrace this life while it lasts._


End file.
